Un Cioccolato Fiaba
by cherryslinger3
Summary: Two travelers cool their gypsy blood as they stop at the 19th century Caruso. As they set out to open shop, Lucy had no idea what to expect of the town too long under heavy catholic influence- that is, until the river pirates arrive for their bi-annual trip! And what could the sexy captain want with her? Fireside romance, village drama, river adventures and more in this sexy AU.
1. Chapter 1

author's note: Hello everyone! So, this is a random story that popped in my head! Can't exactly tell you where the inspiration came from, as it may ruin the plotline for some of you. Don't worry though, I will reveal it later. This is kind of a teaser, as I'd like to get feedback on this AU before continuing- so reviews are appreciated and kinda necessary! PLLLEEEAAAASE review! If atleast only on the next chapters so I know this is something that appeals to my readers. (regardless i'll end up writing and posting the story cause I gotta get the damn thing outta my head) So, I introduce to you... Un Cioccolato Fiaba! love always, Cherry!

p.s. don't own any characters of Fairy Tail

**Un Cioccolato Fiaba**

**Chapter One**

The lazy hills gave way to an early spring, it's mistress spreading rebirth and warmth to the surrounding countryside. Tiny green tendrils of budding grapevines dotted the fresh tilled dirt, small shoots bursting from it's older parent vine, and the few workers up at this time bustled down the lengthy rows. Two lone visitors traveled down the narrow winding road dividing forest from vineyard, and their silent trudge drew nearby villagers to gaze solemnly at the burdened pair. Curious eyes strayed from the tending of vines to follow the two strangers. New visitors were seldom seen in the small country town of Caruso, as each merchant and businessman that came and went were frequent visitors, as established in their trade with Caruso as the villagers themselves. It was a river town, it's small economy thriving off business that arrived from upstream, as well as what they sent downstream. The river boats would unload their exotic and needed cargo at the small river side market, leaving lighter of their precious wares, and heavier with gold and other traded goods. Most towns within this small country were like that, and seeing as the small village was settled on a small river, they of course had small trade. Caruso itself was famous for it's specialty cheese and wine, a rare and expensive delicacy for other towns downstream, _as well _as its forthcoming and damning clergy. Just enough inbound funds for people within the ancient town to give and receive. So, to repeat, new visitors were seldom seen.

Of the pair, a woman carried a snap-closed satchel close to her chest, anyone's guess as to what mysteries it contained. Who was the blonde and her silent partner? What could they possibly want within the small town of Caruso? The workers tutted in their smooth language, turning back to their charges and ignoring the visitors. Regardless of who came, they rarely stayed for long, and these two would be the same.

The blonde traveler, a petite and busty young woman, breathed in the crisp dawn air, excitement at new possibilities spurring her and her companion onward. She looked around the shrinking vineyard, it's groomed rows giving way to thick deciduous forest, and Lucy wondered when they'd be upon the town. To their near right, a small river gurgled, large willows and birches leaning over the water as if to shade the various merchants that would soon be greeting their secluded destination. As they silently continued on their way, the travelers heard the forest waking up, various wildlife bustling to and fro, eager to get a jump start on the day and both felt refreshed at the change of pace from their previous home. Naturally, being gypsies, only good company and good drink really made any place seem like home, and both were anxious to settle their temporary roots in what was beginning to seem like a beautiful town.

It wasn't long before there was a tiny break in the forest, and as sudden as the break was, the town started. The riverside market was waking up, it's merchants, traders, and workers running to and fro to set up for what was looking to be a busy Saturday morning. Out on the two tiny docks, Lucy could already see two riverboats anchoring in, ready to begin their exchange of wares, the forest closing in on the river. Immediately parallel to the marketplace sat a collection of shops, advertising various products like ale, general goods, hosier, as well as an inn, seated around a trickling Venetian fountain. The buildings themselves looked ancient, stucco and tile, brick and mortar, all piled atop each other like the rest of the town. And so it was, a small cobbled road winding up the steep forest cliffside, homes and shops almost built into the hill face, moving and rising with the forested land itself. And atop the sharp incline sat an ancient church, it's masonry adding to the town's ancestry and nationality. It's spires caught the rising sun, the blanketed forest peaking in around the hilltop. A sharp bell tolled, waking the town's residents to start another day.

Lucy inhaled the morning air, fresh bread and the bitter earthy smell of coffee floating on the warm spring air. This place was enchanting, a well-known gypsy breeze pulling her and her companion in, beckoning them to stay awhile. She smiled at the tired man next to her, and they new the long road they'd been pulled down came to a stop here. A faint cello played out, it's record scratching on the breeze, and the pair began their ascent through the streets. Old stucco and tiled rooftop buildings towered around the crowded streets, laden with carts, bicycles, crumbling balconies, and various potted plants. Above them banners flew, last night's laundry, and hanging vegetation. The town was well lived in- generations of inhabitants with their multi-family homes, all quietly observing the newcomers with curiosity. A baker, opening his old shop, called out to them from his wide doorway, and the pair decided to stop in.

"Buon giorno youngsters." The old man kindly greeted in broken English, as he gestured for them to sit at an old bench. Loke, the ginger-haired man traveling with the blonde, wearily set down his pack, before sighing with relief at a seat. They had been wandering for far too long. The warm shop smelled of just baked sweets and bread, and Lucy inhaled deeply from her comfortable spot, as the rotund shopkeeper sat across the pair.

"Have not seen your faces around, gli stranieri. Coming through?" He asked cautiously, his eyes peering curiously out from under bushy brows. Trying to hide a slight grimace, he noticed the pair's lack of gold bands around their ring fingers. _Gypsies. Roma._

"Actually, I'm looking to stay awhile." Lucy smiled tiredly, used to the inquisitive nature of small town village folk. The old man's eyebrows shot up in surprise- it was rare they got new settlers, and they were very protective of the life they kept here. No "riff raff" was tolerated, and regular attendance at the large catholic church was a necessity.

"Do you know of any shops for rent here?" Loke asked, running his hands through his auburn hair. The baker thought for a second, before rising from the thick table to serve his customers.

"Si, there is a Ragazzo- ah, boy, down the lane, looking to put for affitto." The man responded, both hands full of fresh baked soda bread as he returned back to the table. Both Loke and Lucy smiled tiredly, the prospect of dealing with a landlord already draining them of their enthusiasm as they thankfully grabbed the food. They watched as the baker struggled with his next words, trying to find a way to word his sentence with as little offense as possible.

"Eh, you uh scandaloso amanti, no?" The burly baker waggled his brows with insinuation, causing both Loke and Lucy's face to erupt in a red blush. Loke looked away as Lucy chuckled in embarrassment while the baker waited for his answer.

"No, Loke's just an old friend." Lucy smiled tensely, trying to hide her irritation with the familiar nosiness. Loke of course was busying himself with tightening their overstuffed traveling packs, pretending to be too preoccupied to carry on normal conversation, and held his tongue at the older man's prying.

"Ahhh, well buona fortuna. Tell him vecchio uomo, Mr. Pangi sent you. See you at church." The baker ended with a smile, implying that if the two were smart, he would _indeed _see them at the ancient building atop the cliff. He rose, gesturing for the two to take the bread with them, courtesy of small town generosity, before quickly disappearing behind swinging wood doors. Loke just shrugged offhandedly before offering his hand to the blonde next to him. He shouldered their packs, and leather satchel in tow, Lucy followed him out of the shop and down the street. They made sure to observe their surroundings, searching for anything that indicated a "for sale" or "for rent" building nearby. They trekked upwards through the thin winding cobblestone street, waving to kind shopkeepers and mothers on their way to the market, and Lucy couldn't help but love the sights, smells, and sounds of the odd village coming to life. She noticed the women bustling to and fro were far more modest in their apparel than most places Lucy had lived, and in a moment's uncertainty adjusted her stiff petticoat.

The common wear of her people was indeed more indecent than some, but to appeal to cultures far and wide, Lucy had made sure she was more so covered. Even then, as she glanced down at the knee high, purple and red patterned full skirt, she was aware of the amount of leg she had showing outside of what her lace-up boots covered. And that only made her more concerned about her top half's apparel- a tight fitting corset, with a button up leather bustier, complimented by a loose fitting cream blouse tucked neatly underneath it all. Even with the green corset, calfskin bustier, and lacy blouse, Lucy still had _assets_ that refused to completely hide. She glanced over at her companion, completely at home with his surroundings, and admired the way his leather and wool breeches fit snugly around his firm legs. Knee high black traveler's boots climbed up toned calves, stepping firmly as they threaded through moving carts, and guided Lucy through small crowds of neighbors catching up on the latest gossip. Her eyes traveled up the length of his fit body, and frowned at how lucky men were. They had no need for rib-crushing corsets- especially not Loke. His body was perfect as is, and Lucy knew under his knee length wool cloak, loose black vest and open-chested tunic, lay a muscled wonderland of male anatomy. As she admired the older man, memories flooded her senses, and she immediately blushed before chortling at herself. _Stupid Lucy, not in front of these strangers... _

Loke peeked over at his smaller partner, and rose a brow at the redness dusting her cheeks. Where on earth had the girl's mind wandered off to now? Over the years he'd dutifully served Lucy, Loke had never failed to be entertained by the blonde's antics. She was constant in personality and loyalty- always the secret giver and mysterious optimistic. As a gypsy, they were raised to never take anything for granted, watch the signs, and always follow tradition and superstition. But Loke didn't listen to his family, and after some trouble he was inadvertently drawn into by bad friends, was almost burnt alive by townsfolk. Yet instead of bowing down to her ancestor's traditions, Lucy had stepped out of line as a Roma woman, and saved his life. They'd been drifting on the gypsy wind ever since- exiled from their families.

"Eh, Loke, I think this is it." Lucy piped up, nudging the quiet man next to her, causing him to stop and stare at the excited girl before him. An older two-story stucco building was squished between two larger homes, with a quaint "For Rent" sign propped in the large front lower story window. The place looked inviting; a large ornate door marking the shop's entrance, with flowering ivy climbing up the walls to the small studio's balcony above. But, it was tiny, and overshadowed by taller buildings to it's side and front. Loke shook his head, now used to Lucy's innate need to always pick fixer-uppers. She had befriended him after all.

"Lucy you can't be serious," Loke began, as was tradition, "It's falling apart." He watched the girl grab the handwritten flyer, and read aloud.

"For Rent, Serious inquiries only. Apply directly across." Lucy glanced around the busy street before deciding the writer had intended the note to be literal. She spun, and walked to the middle of the street having located the landlord's abode, ignoring Loke's statement.

"Lucy!" Loke sputtered. Said girl swiveled to face him, a comical mix of irritation and exhilaration on her face.

"It just needs some love!" Lucy exclaimed as she tried to convince her partner. And before he could reply, the girl was banging on the heavy front door. Loke cursed to himself, grumbling about how he had to always be the sensible one, and walked to stand behind his companion. Not five seconds later a half-dressed man answered the door rubbing his eyes. At seeing the culprits responsible for waking him, the raven-haired home-owner fixed a permanent scowl on his face.

"Why in God's name have you woken me at this hour?" The man grumbled with surprising English, ruffling his hair and leaning in the doorway. But before the pair could reply, a cacophony of giggling and screaming children ran past, shouting with excitement. Lucy watched the group in amusement as they carried their toys, gesturing towards what she only assumed was the river. Suddenly a large string of curses drew her attention back to the man in the doorway.

"Niente pirati sono qui." The young man gruffly said, as he pulled on a shirt. Lucy raised a brow in confusion at her taller friend.

"I'm sorry?" Lucy asked, Loke silent as he watched the other man's features darken.

"The river pirates, they're here. Call themselves Fairy Tail."

...

a/n: eh, so whatcha think so far? lemme know! flames and positive reviews alike are appreciated :)


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: Sorry for the lengthy space between updates... been feeling rather uninspired, but here's the newest installment in my young fanfiction. If i could send you chapters in droves I would darlings- I just need to get up the time and muse. Remember, read and review please :)

Much Love,

Cherry

ps. i don't own any of the coinciding fairy tail characters

**Un Cioccolato Fiaba**

**Chapter Two**

"Eh? Pirates?" Lucy said with wide eyes, turning towards Loke to see him look just as surprised. He shuffled awkwardly, his eagerness to go and check out what all the fuss was about making him want to stray away from the conversation.

"Well, _gypsy _river rats. But with the way they act and the ruckus they cause might as well be pirates." The landlord muttered. Nervously glancing at Loke, Lucy realized this town may not be as welcome for the pair's business as they both thought. He raised his brow before clearing his throat and made an attempt to steer the conversation away from Roma folk. Although, he'd make it a point to ask around about the river group later. It'd be nice for he and Lucy to reconnect with people familiar with their culture.

"I'm sure it's _quite _interesting, but we're actually here to ask about the shop you have for rent with the apartment." Loke stated casually. He could've sworn he saw the buxom blonde next to him visibly sag in relief at the topic change. A cheshire grin spread across the raven-haired man's face at Loke's choice of words. It was then the haggling for rent began. Who were they, where were they from? What kind of business would they be opening at the shop across the narrow lane? Who would be their company? When all was said and done, the man introduced himself as Roni- and with a parting peek at Lucy's assets, he closed his door one down payment richer.

"I don't like him." Loke growled, eyeing the now closed front door. Lucy just rolled her eyes before uncomfortably pulling up the lace at her bosom. The pair turned and eyed the tiny two-story place where they would be setting up business, both advertising different hopes. Lucy was more than ready to put in the work to get the place up to running order, while Loke sat there shaking his head. He knew he'd be the one footing most of the labor.

"Well," The man sighed tiredly, "Might as well get started."

...

"Tie off the boats!" An older red-head barked, his crew weaving around the heavily burdened riverboats. He watched as the members of his gang bustled, half of them wading through the lazy river, half already moving on shore, setting up their large camp under the peaceful shade of large deciduous trees. Fires were already going, the taxing morning meal being cooked by two silver haired women- a job they were always assigned on docking day. The large tents were rising, beige and burgundy canvas flapping in the early morning breeze, exotic rugs beaten and draped over the pole eaves, with dangling charms and wind chimes tinkling in tune to the noises of the gypsy camp. It was chaotic, but according to their water nomadic history, there was a method to Fairy Tail's madness. It was amazing how much and how fast the camp could be setup with 30 plus travel-hardened family members.

"Oy! Better hurry unloading- the bambini are gettin impatient!" Gildarts called out before almost being knocked overboard, his position as set-up coordinator making his head spin. Why the old drunk couldn't do it himself was beyond him. But true to his word, children were lining up, surrounding the rambunctious camp, their excited squeals as they observed the organized chaos reminding Gildarts why they bothered to visit the small town in the first place. Well, besides trading their talents for delectable and vintage wine. The very thought of Caruso's signature Chianti made his mouth water- that, and the local curvy women seeking a taste of good, strong, gypsy stock. The thought made him grin perversely to himself, recalling a fierce brunette he had left behind on his last visit nearly a year ago.

"Natsu's gone again." A voice grumbled to his left, knocking him out of the saucy memory, and without turning knew it was his second in command Laxus. He also knew one glance would reveal the man's tell-tale sign of frustration; a dark scowl, widened stance, with his toned arms crossed over a broad chest. Peering over the disorder that was slowly resembling a brightly and exotically decorated camp, Gildarts failed to capture sight of odd colored salmon hair.

"Could be a good thing..." Gildarts chuckled, thinking back to a time the boy set fire to the Master's tent whilst unloading. Laxus only growled in response.

"He'll be on dish duty tonight, and if you don't see Gray- his ass goes down too," Gildarts turned to the taller male, brow raised, "Happy now? Go tell Mira, I'm sure she'll be pleased to have a break for once and two extra helpers." A dark grin spread across the blonde's face before he leapt ashore, eager to deliver news of the boy's punishment to the matronly woman, and knew he'd hear about it later. Dish duty was woman's work; not a job for 'fire breathing men'.

As crew members bustled about, Gildarts watched with distracted leadership, wondering what trouble the boy Natsu could be getting into. Two days travel upstream, his family was all but run out of town when it was discovered the young fiend had bedded the mayor's daughter and caused quite a scandal. Add that to a long list of burnt down or singed buildings, stolen chickens and trinkets, rowdy tussles of vengeful fights, cocky threats, and a snatched heiress' cat, and Gildarts couldn't help but be wary of trusting the pink headed boy. Too many times he'd had to pay for caught thievery on Natsu's behalf. One could only imagine what he'd bring back this time.

...

He had only wanted a quick look, that was it. It was his eagerness to see what possibilities this new shop offered. He hadn't planned on stopping, hadn't planned on the blonde making his gut clench and roll with delicious anxiety. The girl, a woman by physical means, had all but stopped his heart with her strange beauty. Flaxen hair rarely seen this side of the country, golden skin tinted with a tell-tale sign of flush from hard work, and curves the like of which he'd never seen flitted in and out of his view from the large shop window. She bent over in her effort to clean slate flooring, revealing the barely contained curve of her plentiful breasts peeking over the edge of lace, and he couldn't help the twinge of desire. It raced through his blood and settled in his groin, almost making him audibly groan. The temptress!

She bit her lip absently as she surveyed her hard work, and all he could think about was nibbling on that plump lip. Didn't she see the way other men nearly back tracked as they walked by? Even after only a short glimpse? She was completely oblivious of the attention, and of him. He could rush in and whisk her away at a moment's notice for all the concern she was giving passerby's. Had this been any other town, where his reputation hadn't preceded him, he very well would have. He wasn't shy about taking what he wanted. His frustration wasn't eased as a tall redheaded male entered the room, bucket and mop in hand, before offering a hand to the kneeling girl. Even the man helping her bustle about was of no concern to him- beaus and husbands never did stop him from his conquest of the female race. And what a specimen this siren was; on the surface all demure innocence and naivety, but lingering just below, he saw a matured passion for life and all it's sinful delicacies. He had to have her.

He would keep an eye on her, burned her image on the back of his eyelids, and having been satisfied for now in his exploration of the town, decided this angel would be tantamount in his enjoyment of Caruso. Without so much as a peep, the young man turned back down the narrow cobble street, slipping quietly between the morning's busy townspeople. The racket of street vendors hawking their wares didn't draw him this time, not even the smell of various sweet meats drifting by had his attention. His curiosity had been sated for the day. All with only one glimpse of an unsuspecting blonde hidden away in her tiny shop.

...

"Oh Natsu, you and Gray are on dish duty!" A short-haired silvette called from her place round a large fire with a grin, but when she didn't get so much as a grunt from the distracted man, the smirk quickly fell. It was unlike the torch dancer to not take anyone up on a taunt, let alone being told he was doing dishes. She watched with curiosity as he distractedly crossed the sparsely lit camp, before silently pulling aside the entrance of his spacious tent.

He made a point to avoid camp all day, fulfilling his tradition of lightening rich men from their fiscal load, and now two full pant and vest pockets later, he felt drawn to the lush and rich surroundings of his tent. Years of smuggling and theft had done well to pad his pockets and temporary abode. Fine and exotic rugs and pillows of all sizes and hues lay about the nearly cavernous tent, it's fluttering walls decorated with tapestries and scrolls of dragons and warlords, glittering strings of colored glass beads catching the freshly lit candle light, while silk and wool scarves hung from the supporting frame reminiscent of a sheik's headquarters. Chests filled with baubles and random niceties sat scattered about, but the one he paid close attention to was the finely carved trunk at the foot of his grand bed roll. Opening with a creak, Natsu lifted the lid before depositing his newfound treasures, and smiled warmly at it's contents.

Silver and bronze torches of all lengths and sizes rested at the bottom of the trunk, and with reverence, Natsu pulled out his favorite. His father had given him the gilded staff of silver, and it was on that day that Natsu and his father learned of his pyro inclination. Natsu's own father ran a small theater and bar; renting the stage to traveling troupes his job, cooking his specialty. As well as a fierce love of fire, his adopted son lived with a craving of all things spicy, and took every chance he could to learn of new recipes. It was because of his incessant thirst for odd knowledge that mirrored his own, his father couldn't be more proud to have a fiery and artistic son. But strange entrees never sold in a town this bleak- a passionate escape from mundane life did. And so Natsu's career in the arts of dance, fighting, and fire began. With pride, Natsu's father put the boy to work, training him in the art of entertainment.

After weeks of terse instruction, rigorous physical training, and irritating reprimands, Natsu was beginning to show signs of being a skilled fire tamer and dancer. The boy was fearless around a flame, and even found joy amongst it's destructive beauty. But far too soon, his father had passed of plague, leaving him without family and without a home. Destitution brings out the survivor in most, and Natsu wasn't any different. He quickly learned to provide for himself, and in no time became a Master thief and street performer. He traveled, saw sights most wouldn't dare dream about, witnessed miracles and death, before happening on a band of gypsies floating carelessly down the river, oblivious to life's quarrels. It had only taken one day amongst their company to really see them as they were- a proud, loyal, superstitious, and rowdy bunch practicing various trades- and knew he was home. Ever since joining Fairy Tail, he had been wanting of nothing. Til now. Thoughts of the blonde from earlier in the day came back to him, and he wondered which of his treasures she'd be more drawn to. With a grin he couldn't help his eyes roaming to his down bed; knowing if he ever got the chance, that would be the first.

Ever since leaving her shop that morning, the succubus had been fresh in his mind, almost taunting him in the careless way she captivated his attention. And the woman had no idea the king of thieves wanted to claim her for his own. He could already picture it- her lush body spread amongst his sheets, gleaming with lust in the late night candle light, and his mouth roaming wherever he saw fit to please. That mouth of hers- the sounds he'd cause to escape with every flick of his tongue and knead of his hands- the way he was sure to-

"Oy, where the hell you been?" A familiar voice broke the thief out of his desire filled trance, and with an annoyed sigh Natsu turned to look at his longtime friend.

"What is the rule when my tent curtain is closed?" Natsu growled, ignoring the question before turning back to his trunk. He happened to miss the secretive way the raven-haired man to his back grinned. This was the first he'd seen Natsu this _bothered _in a long time.

"She must have said no." The man chuckled as he crossed his arms, and watched Natsu's shoulder's tense at the insinuation.

"I have no clue what the hell you're talking about Gray." He huffed. Of course he knew what he was talking about. Closing the trunk and standing, he turned once more to look at his friend, matching the man's amused expression with that of his own scowl.

"You know _exactly _what I'm talking about. Who is she, and how much shit are you going to drag us through this time? Need I remind you about the Mayor's daughter?" Gray pointedly replied, hoping to needle Natsu's ego and figure out the cause of his mood in one fell swoop. The blonde's supple curves flew to Natsu's mind once more, but in an attempt to calm his nerve and friend's concerns, shrugged his shoulders before shedding the gold breasted vest from his torso.

"She's no one. So, dish duty hm?" Natsu impishly grinned, and watched as Gray's smirk fell at the reminder of their assigned woman's work. Natsu laughed as he rolled up his burgundy tunic's sleeves and hastily tucked his shirt back into loose fitted black breeches, before securing everything with a tanned belt of leather.

"And might I ask where _you _were today, since it seems I'm not the only one on dish duty tonight." Natsu questioned, his crooked grin irritating Gray to no end, before the raven haired man blushed at what the simple answer was. Gray was curious as to whether his water woman would be doing dishes as well, and suddenly, hands deep in suds didn't sound so bad.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Natsu chuckled before strapping his sword firmly to hip, almost matching the man opposite him in attire, and raised a brow at his friend's red face. He never could admit when he was _actually _getting laid.

"Let's go before Mira comes and drags us back by our ears." Gray said with a frown, and both young men winced at the sharp reminder of the last time they delayed their punishment. Both exchanging insults as they left behind the lavish tent, it wasn't long before smells of spices, firewood, birch, running water, and perfumes hit their nostrils. _Ah, it's good to be home, _Natsu smiled at the scene of his kinsmen sitting round the main bonfire, a spit already turning the night's late dinner, and watched as merriment ensued. The wine was flowing, passed from person to person until one's greed caused another bottle to be opened, and both men heard Cana's already drunken shouts across the open ground. They were celebrating a successful trip with few mishaps, an easy unloading and setup, and entreating the gods for another lucky stay at Caruso. Bounding music and laughter filtered through the air as family conversed and danced, hardly paying attention to the two now damp men settling on pillows beside the fire, and Natsu sat back enjoying the night. The town to their left sprawled along the steep Cliffside lay quiet, and coupled with the crickets and wildlife of the night, the gypsies were the only racket to be heard. And a welcome one at that. This would be what he showed the blonde; and all that could be seen from the dancing shadows of fire, was his toothy mysterious grin.

...

"Ugh, I suppose that's enough for today." Lucy groaned before unsteadily standing to sore feet. Outside crickets called, lights were out, and she knew they had worked later into the night than she had originally thought. She heard Loke rustling around in the broom closet, now a makeshift pantry, and without hesitation she saw a tired face poke outside the doorway.

"Thank the gods." He mumbled and closed the door. They had managed to get quite a bit done throughout the day, with only a couple curious towns folk to halt their work momentarily, and Lucy's back was screaming for a break. She glanced around her little shop with a sigh, and knew there was still much to be done. Ornate chairs and tables lay scattered around the front of the shop, the large bay window giving future patrons a nice view of the busy street, and an assortment of lavish rugs lay on tile for a more homey feel. A glass box, a sort of lengthy bar used for display Lucy assumed, divided the front shop between seating and where she'd be serving her delicious stock. To her back sat a walled in kitchen space, brick and mortar with large wooden tables, a plumbed basin for water, central hearth for cooking, and the exit to a tiny courtyard out back. It was perfect for a venture of her size, yet she couldn't say the same for the studio above. She wearily glanced once more around her clean shop space, before following Loke up a steep stairway leading to their living quarters. It was a small apartment, but even in it's cramped space, Loke was thankful for tall ceilings, and Lucy couldn't help but love the view both her front and back balconies offered. Vines curled in and around the railing lining her small front balcony, and in order to appreciate the night's warm breeze, she pushed open the small french doors leading outside. The view coupled with their large bed and clawed foot tub had Lucy feeling thankful for the reprieve from hard ground.

She walked around lighting candles as Loke drew a bath, quietly thanking him for the favor, and audibly sighed at the smell of incense. Nothing smelled better than the incense from her homeland, and knew Loke was missing home just as much as she was. As she began to strip behind her paper screen, she heard a cork pop, and it wasn't long before the smell of rosemary and jasmine followed. Bath oils- either Loke was feeling bad about something- or...

Lucy curiously peeked her head around the edge of the colored screen, and watched as Loke casually packed a pipe from his comfortable position atop the bed. Feeling eyes on himself, his head popped up before a sly grin spread across his face. She continued to watch as he adjusted atop their pillows, and languidly spread his lithe body with ease, golden eyes meeting her own.

"The bath is ready." He purred, before lighting up, his eyes never leaving the only visible part of her body- her now blushing face. She knew it; that scoundrel.

"Close your eyes." Lucy murmured, nearly dancing in place with anxiety. But Loke only smiled, taking another drag of the potent burning leaf.

"No." Was his only response, and he chuckled as the embarrassed blonde stamped her foot with a huff. This was their routine- him being the lecherous friend he was, her playing innocent to avoid really telling him how much she enjoyed the _diversion_. But with his blatant response, she could take this one of two ways tonight. It was all in her hands now; as he made sure it always was.

With surety and ease at their game, the vexed woman stepped out from the protection of the screen, and heard Loke suck in a sharp breath. It amused her to no end that even after the many times they'd seen each other naked, Loke still reacted like it was the first time. He watched her in the dancing candle light, the dim flames spreading liquid gold along delicious curves he knew all too well. Sometimes he needed reminding of why he served her so selflessly, why this woman could command even his very soul. He knew they could never be more than occasional lovers and friends, it was expressed clearly and often that she would never be tied down by a life partner, but it never stopped him from worshipping her body with every chance he got. And what a body, what a tantalizing temple that housed her fiery soul.

The vixen walked to the tub, bending over for a towel, and shook out the looping bun her long hair was pulled into. His eyes traveled the length of her body, pausing at pert breasts now freed from her binding, down the softness of her flat stomach, and settled at the junction of her curvy hips. She seemed to momentarily bask in the attention, letting him drink the vision in with greedy eyes from his spot on the bed, before silently slipping into the perfumed water. Instantly she moaned, the warmth seeping into tired muscles, the oils calming as well as teasing her senses, and was submerged within seconds. Content her tresses were wetted, she sat up in an effort to further wash her body and wasn't surprised to see Loke set down his pipe and stand.

He silently stalked to her spot in the tub, watching her face heat with anticipation and nipples harden at the clear want written into his aura, and knelt behind her. With confusion she watched as his tunic appeared on the ground to her right. She could feel him behind her head, knew he was doing something, but staved off her curiosity for indifference. Oh the games they played. He was silent, but his aura spoke volumes- pure unadulterated lust rolled off him in waves- she could almost taste it, and knew he could feel her as well. How bad she craved human touch, his touch as her experienced lover and friend, and knew she'd play right into his hands. He always could read her well- almost too well- but that was never a bad thing in sex.

Lucy was growing impatient, almost ready to drop the charade of apathy if only to drive the man to make a move, and nearly cried out in surprise when long fingers grasped her thick wet hair. She felt him move the gold mass aside, before his hot mouth latched onto the crook of her neck. The sudden move jolted her insides, and she nearly melted when she felt a long finger slide along her jaw, before caressing strawberry lips. He was being uncharacteristically careful, measuring each move between his mouth and hand, and Lucy could only imagine what he had up his sleeve.

But if she had asked him, he'd say he was only doing what he desired, touching where and when he saw fit for his impulses. His leaf had a way of making him more sure and patient in his touch, instead of the quick and rough romps both were used to, and Loke only wanted to take his time. And take his time he did. He spent all night on the simple task of pleasing Lucy, pleasing his savior and master, basking in each coo and moan his deft fingers and mouth elicited. Good memories- that's what he wanted for her here- she deserved it after the home they left behind. What better way to start than by making her body sing? They were comfortable lovers, taking time to explore each crook and curve of the other, judging for both lustful and shocked reactions. At some points making sport of it, and at others, a means of release and distraction. And as the night carried on, the moon shone on two lovers lost in each other's bodies, bringing with it the promise of a new day, and a new life for both.

...

a/n: Lucy and Loke lovers? Who would have expected?! I had to give them a special bond somehow to tie it in as a more accurate AU- I just happen to enjoy the idea of them being traveling companions who also physically take care of the other ;)

But now we see the Fairy Tail Pirates have landed ashore- what kind of mischief are we to see from the ragtag band and their unelected Leader Natsu? Stay tuned


End file.
